White Liar
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Tori looked at her boyfriend. She wanted to tell him about it, but she wasn't good at admitting when she messed up. And she had. She took a deep breath and said, 'I lied to Maya a few days ago.' She blurted." Zig comforts Tori about a lie she told Maya a few days ago. Zig/Tori. Fluff. Romance. Comfort. Oneshot.


Tori Santamaria could smell the popcorn that was popping in the microwave as she and her boyfriend, Zig Novak, were going to start a movie marathon. She couldn't wait to sit on the couch, cuddled up to Zig, watching a movie and eating popcorn. It was going to be perfect. She smiled to herself a little at the thought.

But something was bugging her, too. It had to do with one of her best friends, Maya Matlin. She had lied to her. She had told her that she had failed Grade Four when she hadn't. She didn't mean to lie to her, it was just that Tori could see how upset she was and she wanted her friend to feel better about herself, so... she lied. And it had been bothering her since.

Zig came into the kitchen to wait on the popcorn as well. He looked at his girlfriend, and saw a look of guilt on her face. "Tor?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Tori looked at her boyfriend. She wanted to tell him about it, but she wasn't good at admitting when she messed up. And she had. She looked at her boyfriend for a few more seconds before deciding to tell him. It was Zig, after all. She should be able to tell him anything. She took a deep breath and said, "I lied to Maya a few days ago." She blurted.

Zig's eyes got wide, processing the news. "What? Why'd you lie to Maya?" He asked. He thought his girlfriend and Maya were getting along better. He thought it was great how all four of them (Tristan included) could hang out together without any weirdness. He wondered what made Tori lie to their friend.

"Do you remember when we went to the mall that day?" She asked. Zig thought for a few seconds. He had a vague memory of going to the mall with his friends, at Tori's request. He nodded. "And remember how she was so upset about being... flat?" Zig nodded again. He did remember that part. Although he couldn't see why. He always thought Maya had a nice body. It wasn't as awesome as Tori's (at least to him), but it wasn't BAD by any stretch of the word.

"Well, we were talking about it, and I told her that if she just waited a year, she would be fine. But she asked why didn't I have to wait a year. And told her that I, um, failed Grade Four." The brunette girl finished, feeling her cheeks getting hot. It even felt ridiculous saying it to Zig. And, to be honest, Zig had said some ridiculous things over the years that she's known him.

Zig stared at her for a minute, processing everything she just said. "So... you told her you failed Grade Four? Why?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. Part of Tori thought it was really cute and adorable, but the other part of her was annoyed that he didn't get why she told Maya that.

"So she'd stop feeling bad about herself. I thought if I told her that I started... maturing in like Grade Seven it wouldn't make her feel any better. So... I lied. Does that make me awful?" She asked, making a face of uncertainty that Zig could only describe as something that was so totally Tori.

"No, you're not awful, Tori. I mean, it's not like you tried to make her feel bad or anything. You were trying to help her." He replied.

"I know, but Maya's my friend. I should've been able to tell her the truth. I mean, it's not like maturing in Grade Seven was any easier. I got taunted by all of the girls and all of these weird looks from the guys in my class and some even tried to-"

"Tori, I REALLY don't need to hear this." Zig stated. He watched as Tori stopped talking and looked down at the ground, her face flushing.

"I'm just saying, it wasn't easy for me, either. But I couldn't exactly tell HER that, because, well, I didn't want her to think I was trying to, like, guilt her into liking her body. But I shouldn't have lied to her."

Zig walked over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "You did a bad thing for a good reason. Your heart was in the right place, Tor." He said. Tori sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning their foreheads together.

"Thanks, Zig. You always know what to say." She said. Zig had to fight to not scoff at this. Because he didn't, not really. It was just that he knew Tori, and he knew what she needed him to say when she was hurt so he could comfort her. It came from dating her. But he couldn't tell her that.

"Yeah, well, I'm just awesome that way." He joked and Tori giggled before placing a kiss on his lips. Zig kissed her back, but she pulled away a few seconds later.

"Come on, the movie and popcorn is calling my name." She said. Zig nodded and she pulled the bag out of the microwave, poured it into a bowl, and went to the den to watch _Elizabethtown _with Zig. As she sat next to him, cuddled up just like she imagined, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have someone like Zig pull her back from the deep end of her dramatics. It helped balance them out as a couple. It made them stronger.

She smiled and snuggled closer to Zig as the movie played, relishing in the time she got to spend with him.

_Fin._

**About this oneshot: while watching Degrassi, I just thought it didn't sound very truthful when Tori told Maya that she failed Grade Four. It could just be my opinion, but that's how it looked to me. So, I came up with this oneshot. And yes, I'm shipping Zori now. Ever since I got on the Adaya/Madam train, I've liked Zori together.**

**I hope you guys liked it and I apologize for any OOC-ness. This goes along with canon, but I guess is technically AU, because it hasn't been confirmed that Tori lied to Maya about failing Grade Four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. If I did... I would be the owner, and not whoever owns it, which I am not.**


End file.
